The Lioness and the Lamb
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Finn is on a date with the Flame Princess, but she suggests something. Or someone. FLUFFIER THAN ANGORA BUNNIES.


Finn is 16 years old and Marceline's body age is 20 here. Highly romantic fluff.

I am Finn. And I'm on a date with the Flame Princess.

She's nice and all. She even gave me a nice little kiss. She brought me to this fancy restaurant that permitted different races of people. She called me all sorts of cute names. She spent time with me instead of her fire pals.

But something didn't feel right.

She didn't seem happy. It seemed like she wanted to make me as happy as possible. But she didn't look happy with me. In fact, she looked bored and grumpy, and I wanted to make her happy.

"Phoebie... What's wrong?" She was looking away, frowning. Phoebie was her nickname provided. "Instead of totes pleasin' me so much, why don't you do something that makes YOU happy?"

"Finn... I hate to say this, but you love her more." She said, looking away shamefully. Then she pointed to the other side of the diner, and there was Marceline eating alone. "Do what makes you happy."

"I love her as a friend..." But I looked away, blushing. "Yeah... She's pretty. Beautiful in fact. But I..."

"Finn, I think she wants to hang out with you." She whispered.

"Would it make you happier if you were with your friends?" She nodded, giving me a peck on the cheek and a parting hug.

I nervously made my way from where I sat to where Marceline was, and sat across from her. A little blush adorned her face, then she said, "Hey Finn!" She lit up, grinning fang to fang.

"Hey Marcy..." I scratched my head shyly. I peeked over to FP, and she was having a blast with her friends. I became happier.

"So... How did your date go?" She asked, curious about me. I looked away, probably blushing. She was so pretty tonight. Marceline never impressed me until now.

"She told me to see you... Now she's with her friends... Yeah... I know." Another date subverted by 'her friends.'

"I don't think she likes you." I frowned, smashing my face into the table. I looked up and Marceline was rubbing my forehead with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing here all alone? I thought you were with Brock." Brock was Marceline's current boyfriend. Or I thought. She began to frown deeply. I got up and slid in next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He ditched me for Ashley!" Ouch. That must've smarted quite a bit.

"Must've been quite the big stink." I smiled at her, admiring her face and wear.

(We went back to my house during the night, and we hung out. I kept staring at her.)

"What do you like, Finn?" I blushed.

"You look so mathematical..." A bright blush adorned her face despite her frown.

"T-thanks... Wanna get comfortable?" I was just a little taller than her. "I hate studs, weenie..."

"Yeah, they stink bad... Look so algebraic but are elementary inside."

"But I love nice guys..." She began to blush a deep red. "And you ain't so bad."

"Heh thanks Marcy... It's not like I'm special by any means..." I felt flattered by Marceline. She then suddenly put her hand upon my chest, feeling my heartbeat dance.

"Hey weenie... Your heart just skipped a beat..." She cupped the side of my cheek and kissed it. She then wrapped both of her arms around me and visibly relaxed.

"It did...? It did... It did!" I felt completely magical. It was like my eyes were opened to the lovely reality of things. Flame Princess fled from my mind and this radical vampiress was dancing around the rink of my mind. My heart was dancing in sync with the twirls and jumps of the ice-skating vampiress. I felt like a radio cranked to 11 and all that was playing was Marceline's beautiful voice. HIPPETY DOO DAAAA!

"What were..." I wasted no time and immediately smashed my lips into hers, giving all of the passion that I had pent up for FP. She sat there shocked but returned it gently. "Whoa weenie... That was one radical kiss. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh my Glob Finn!" Before I knew it, the Flame Princess found us at my house! "Do you actually have the audacity to kiss a monster like her?"

"Don't you dare call her a monster!" blew up for a little while. I was so ticked off. "Leave us alone."

"No. You have to say 'please...'" FP looked like a spoiled bully/brat trying to disturb the peace, and I'd have none of it.

"PLEASE." I was exasperated by the expressions that Phoebe was giving. It was like she thought I wasn't 'cool' because I called it off with the 'cool' girl. SHE'S NO COOL GIRL ANYMORE!

"Now, where did we leave off?" Marceline fluttered her eyelashes.

"I saw Flame Princess leave the ice rink, visibly humiliated by her awful performance, then I saw you enter and was shocked. But when you started skating, I was totally hypnotized by your radical moves. Everyone was visibly stunned and when you were done, they clapped like madmen. I realized then and there..." She smashed my lips this time, releasing all of HER passion. Oh my Glob.

We kept at it for awhile, just losing ourselves in the newfound feelings. It was love at 'not-so' first sight. "I like-like-LIKE you weenie..."

She let go of my lips, and rested her forehead against mine. "What does that mean, babe?" I could stare at her eyes for YEARS... Those red orbs, once so menacing, now so beautiful. It never mattered if FP looked physically better than Marceline. Marceline was a vampire, but she had more of a heart than that spoiled brat.

"I love you so much." Our noses touched. We both had a wonderfully pink blush upon our faces. We looked into each other's eyes, drinking the sight of each other's soul.

When I stared into her eyes, I thought her soul would be a black hole sucking in all the light, but it actually was an explosion of life. I saw what looked like Eden. I could see the trees growing, and I could see the animals grazing together. I saw the lion and the lamb sitting peacefully. But our faces were upon them. Marceline's face was upon the lion, and my face was upon the lamb, and we were walking towards the oasis of life. Flame Princess' face was imprinted upon an ugly looking snake, bickering about the lion and the lamb. They both ignored her. I spoke up, "Marceline Abadeer, such a beautiful name..."

"What did you see in me, loverboy?" She asked me, and I shook my head, getting out of the trance.

"The Garden of Eden." She pulled back, looking completely flabbergasted. "Marcy, what did I say?"

"You said I was perfect. I'm not perfect!"

I moved my face right up to hers, and said, "You're perfect to me." And I kissed her for the second time. This time, I saw the harmony of colors. Dark blue, sky blue, yellow, gray, and black, all mixing into a lovely spread. I heard the most classical of songs, being played like a violin from heaven. My heart was playing a light blue and yellow violin. But I heard a piano in the distance, harmonizing with my violin perfectly. It was a dark blue, black, and gray piano. It was playing like a flaming guitar, rapid and highly melodic. As my violin played, it'd throw out notes that were harmonizing so well, that my soul began to melt at the immaculate, intricate bauty.

We parted the kiss. "Whoa Finn..." She felt my cheeks. "You have tears falling..."

"Yeah... For you." I was so overjoyed that I was actually crying. "We were playing each other music..."

"Yeah? I imagined this violin playing along with my piano..." WHOA NELLY THERE.

"Marceline. I played the violin." She smashed my lips again. I now felt tears falling down her face. I now saw what looked like Glob himself. I and Marceline were holding hands, and he offered this special promise card. It said 'May your souls eternally intertwine with each other's.' My heart began to heave in excitement and happiness. Marceline looked completely relieved and overjoyed. Then we kissed. Yeah, we meta-kissed.

"Marcy... I know now!" I said after we parted, panting.

"Yeah! I saw Glob as well..."

"Yeah, it sounds silly, but he blessed our relationship!" I said truthfully.

"Eternally..." Marceline looked like she was about to smash my lips again. She did.

We kept on kissing , not worrying about a single thing in the whole entire land of Ooo.

"Hey bro, what's... OH MY GOODLY GLOBBIES! Bro, you're kissing... Marceline?" Jake came up behind us. We both had bright blushes adorning our faces.

"Yeah man... She's more than radical..." His face turned into a giant puppy face. His eyes became hearts, and he simply said.

"Bro, I knew all about this moment. Your souls have become one." He said ethereally. I and Marceline looked at each other. "Yeah bro. Keep kissing your eternal love."

"Wanna sing a song weenie?" Aww come on babe! Why call me weenie now? "Just messing with ya, Monsieur Finn." OOH.

Marceline disappeared and reappeared with her bass. "Can I do some 'nanas'?"

"Surely, my dear Finn." She began to play her bass, then my soul took over.

(I'm singing)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Oh beautiful love plays a sweet song<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I cannot believe I have waited this long<p>

Rising with the sunset  
>And alive in the moonlight<br>She's divine and immaculate  
>And we are singing tonight<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Oh beautiful love plays a sweet song<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I cannot believe I have waited this long<p>

Nocturnal sunshine blinds my eyes  
>She arrives without needing disguise<br>Because she's the best I've ever had  
>And I'm happy to be her handsome lad<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Oh beautiful love, such a beautiful love!<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Coming from heaven, floating like a dove<p>

(She's singing)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Oh handsome love sings a sweet song<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I cannot believe I have waited THIS long<p>

Rising with the morning  
>And alive in the sunlight<br>He's perfect and loving  
>And we are singing tonight<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Oh handsome love sings a sweet song<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I cannot believe I have waited THIS long<p>

His blonde hair takes me away to Neverland  
>Makes me forget about my totally rude band<br>He's the best man that I have ever met in my life  
>And I'm not afraid to say that I want to be his wife!<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Oh handsome love sings SUCH a sweet song<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I cannot believe I have waited THIS LONG!<p>

(We're singing in soul union)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Our love shines throughout the world<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Our love is like warriors with swords unfurled!<p>

Battling through the lands of the unpure!  
>Bringing the fix for the cursed; the holy cure!<br>We are the legions of the blessed templars!  
>We are the legions of the perfect assemblers!<p>

Wow, we're going off track tonight  
>But we don't care what we're doing<br>Having fun and loving each other up  
>Is the only thing that I'd ever do<p>

THE LIONESS AND THE LAMB!  
>THE LIONESS AND THE LAMB!<br>THE LIONESS AND THE LAMB!  
>Grazing together united by love<p>

(The song is over)

We panted after singing for so long.

"Hey Marcy... Wanna kiss again?" I looked at her.

"Duh." She gave a loving grin, and smashed my lips again.

(Flame Princess's POV, in her temple...)

What is that song? I can feel it in my flame bones...

Oh wow, it's beautiful... IMMACULATE AND DIVINE...

And all it says is, 'Finn and Marceline forever...'

Yeah, screw me and Finn being together... They need the love.

R & R! THE FEELS HAVE BEEN PUT FORTH BY THE DUDE WHO LOVES FINNCELINE ROMANCE! YOU GOT FINNCELINE BIGGER TIME!


End file.
